


The Angel Guardian: Heaven or Hell

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: A huntress finishing the job with her two brothers, darkness falls. An antichrist is born... what hell could go wrong?Pick your poisonGood or Evil?
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Original Female Character(s), Amara/Charlie Bradbury, Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod, Castiel/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Novak/Original Winchester Character(s) (Supernatural), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lucifer/Mary Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan/Original Female Character(s), Michael/Original Female Character(s), Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards/Chuck Shurley, Samandriel/Original Female Character(s), Yahweh/Asherah





	1. A Grandson for a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Series for: The Angel Guardian
> 
> Very AU
> 
> #Book 2
> 
> All Seasons All Episodes from 13, 14, and 15

NIGHT it was still as sobs overheard by the goddess the angel's mother, the wife of a dead angel who sat on her knees, on the other side of him heard her cries but she was too busy even to notice the fact she was crying on the inside.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be back, you know I'll always will Rachel..." Castiel put his hand to her cheek gently and kissed her.

With that all she could feel was air after kissing her angel back, when her eyes fluttered open, he was gone, just like that.

"You promised..." she whispered as she couldn't handle this anymore.

Dean was stuck in his little world also kneeling beside the dead angel as well. He looked up at his sister and knew she loved him.

Seeing her get up she looked at the heavens pissed to the bone.

"You promised! Chuck, you said you wouldn't leave! You fucking son of a bitch! Now bring him back!" Rachel yelled up at him knowing he could hear and see all. "You call yourself God? Well," she choked on her words "look now."

It was then she was breaking down Dean had come over and held her from behind while she slowly slid down into her brother's arms.

"Hey, hey shh, I'm here, I'm here," Dean said calming his little sister down, he looked at the mother of all angels.

"I'm here now." He said to them both.

Dean got close to Asherah as he held both he held Rachel with one arm and held her hand with his own, leaning gently on his sister's head grieving on his own.

~~~  
In the house: The young yet grown Nephilim asked Sam who stood there like an idiot with his sister in law Janet, this was her nephew being the brother of an angel who is the brother of Lucifer and her being Lucifers sister she was now an aunt.

"No, no I--am not your father," Sam replied calmly talking to him.

Rachel was inside looking around still her eyes red from her crying until she heard a noise holding her angel blade seeing Brittany alive but how she questioned.

"This is all your damn fault."

Rachel glared holding her demon blade up noticing it.

"Relax, I'm not here for you simpleton humans, I'm here for my son," Brittany said her eyes turned black.

Suddenly a big wave came knocking the girls out one to each wall as it was over they got up running to the room but as they had arrived he was gone, Brittany was looking for him unable to find him, she swiftly turned to the boys who were with him. The now demon mother was angry her eyes became black soon.

"Now, easy Brittany we didn't mean to lose your son," Asherah spoke softly to the demon who was once human before death.

"You all lost my son!"

Asherah went to her and knew what it's like to lose children considering the fact she abandoned her own, so she knows.

"Look, I'm a mother too, and I would take back everything if I wish I could, I'm a mother too."

"Yeah, to angels." She scoffed.

"Point is, were on the same track we make mistakes, and we fix them I came back after I left for thousands of years, I thought I wouldn't find my babies again, or my husband. Yy-your with Lucifer right? So you see... were in the same boat." Asherah explained how it worked hoping that with her being a mother that Brittany would understand.

Brittany heard it all as she sniffed tears ran down her cheeks.

"I lost my son; my husband is in go-- who knows where." She looked down wiping her tears she didn't mean to tell, and that is what Asherah understood, because who knows where Lucifer was at right?

"There, there see?" The mother goddess grabbed hold of her gently letting her cry as she pats her head stroking it gently knowing what it's like.

"We have to get Castiel." Rachel said sadly.

Asherah nodded knowing as the two girls walked over to see him still lying there dead they picked him up and brought him to the other part of the house, Rachel's lips quivered at seeing her husband dead what she will tell Olivia or Claire both? How is she going to do this, being saddened as well his mother went over to him.

"Shh, Shh." She said softly calming her down.

Rachel was sitting alone in her room alone it was then Dean came to see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you holding up?"

Nothing she hadn't said a word since having to pick up his corpse with his mother.

"Look, we lost Castiel I know but Rachel I swear I'll bring him back to you, okay?" Dean said promising his word.

Rachel sniffed and wiped a tear with her hand as Dean came closer holding his little sister, he held out an angel ceramic for her smiling.

"Mom liked these, she had one and told me the angels are watching, so maybe his siblings are too."

Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head, leaving her to her thoughts as she put it away up on the counter, she then let her angel Dina take over flying above to her home trying to find her dad and mom that might be working on someone. She walked opening the door with a J on the name and smiled.

"Hey You, it's been a while I've seen you." She told him.

The mystery man said nothing but smiled and turned to face Dina knowing she would come for him for he had a great love for her and nodded.

"I'm ready."


	2. A new Angel is born

Darkness filled in the room of hell as swirling wind covered it, demons took cover drunk awaiting someone, a woman in a black dress with a cape around her and the tiara came in walking through as she checked her surroundings of hell.

She was in grief and despair after coming back from the alternate universe and seeing her husband dead didn't help; she knew it was of sacrifice.

"Mama, mama."

"Oh, my little one." She smiled picking up baby Courtney who was six years old now.

Sarafina was in pain and anger as one of her son's her demons came "my queen we heard..."

"YOU IDIOTS!" She flung them as they each hit a wall, all that was left was tears in her eyes "get out!"

One other demon in the form of Brittany changed into his other form came in.

"Mother, I am back."

Alley:

Castiel was looking at his wife as Rachel was in tears as they fell from her cheeks unable to believe Castiel was alive to tell the girls this, breaking the silence she asked.

"Cas is that you?"

He nodded in response and replied "yes."

"B--but you were dead," Sam said his voice breaking.

"I was, but then something or someone pulled me."

"Was it Chuck and Charlotte? Er god and goddess?" He should get his head no.

Dean just walked up to Castiel and hugged him, it was then he smiled letting Rachel run right past him hugging her husband tight but not a lot to choke him as he held her close missing the warmth of his wife tears ran down both the couple's cheeks Rachel buried her head into the crook of his neck gently so happy he is home.

Heaven:

It was mess havoc to put it; goddess had just arrived as all the angels bowed down to their mother and queen as she wore a long white robe that went with her heavenly appearance.

The word is Castiel was back from the dead; it shocked her as she had to sit down on her throne one of her recent angels Crowley came before her kneeling down.

"Mother," he said.

"Don't bow Crowley it's okay my son, I have heard the news, do we know who is responsible?"

"No, but if I may can I go see my wife now and my child?"

Asherah thought about it he did great here and deserved a reward a smile showed on her face.

"Of course, you shall be the child's guardian angel, as well."

Surprised by this he got up and continuously gave her low bows "Oh, the--thank you, Mother, ii mean my queen it's such an honor."

"Crowley," Asherah said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Go silly." She smiled looking at him nodding.

After he flew down, she felt a bit of pain there on her latest pregnancy with another angel.

"Oof or you're going to be a lot of work are you?" She asked smiling patting her stomach "let's go see what earth is doing, hm?" Asherah asked talking to the baby.

Bunker:

Asherah appeared as she was showing big time Sam and Dean startled, then seeing it was just the mother goddess she noticed Jack.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing just talking." Rachel answered, "actually we have a surprise for you."

They all backed up as Castiel came back like he was the president or something upon seeing her son again she couldn't believe it.

"C--Castiel, my baby?" She walked over to him.

"Yes mother it's me, and do I have another sibling?" He wondered looking at the big womb already.

"At this rate Castiel I'm more worried about you, I mean how what..." his mother couldn't believe it "just yesterday you were gone, has it been months?"

She asked looking at everyone as they nodded towards her in response, must have been a while since she visited earth since she the last time.

"Come on we got our first case." Dean said rounding up the gang "team free will is back add in 2.0."

Goddess raised an eyebrow at them Jack sat still then turned to his grandmother.

"So this makes you my grandmother?" He had to know looking at her.

"Yes, it does and gods your--"

"Grandfather, I know, but the bible never mentions you what happened?"

She smiled "never mind that, let's go."

~~~~~~

In the meantime Lucifer was stuck in a cage as Michael touched his head to see what his world was as different from his, it wasn't long until then that the rift was open for him and his demon daughter to get out. Downside? No powers of course not since alternate Michael stripped him of his skills or a little bit.

As they were about to leave Asherah felt an agonizing pain, no no she couldn't go into labor now with her new celestial baby angel as she dropped.

"Mom!" Castiel said across the room and ran to her side.

"It's okay, and I'm fine, it's not just that I feel someone..."

Her head was going nuts hearing her children

"L--Lucifer, you're okay, baby it's me mommy." Her eyes glowed as it never happened before, must be a new power.

Not knowing where he's at he stopped hearing that voice.

"Wait a minute... I know that voice." He said and teleported still having some of his powers thanks to her.

Asherah screamed as it hurt, it had been a while she was birthing a child into this world, Castiel had to take her back to heaven leaving them alone.

It was then Crowley came back from visiting his daughter and wife, as he knelt down.

"Our brother is coming."

"Good, thank you, my son."

It was then Chuck sat on his throne with his sister by his side and gave a smile.

"So, who's my new nephew?"

At one last push, she birthed a baby angel boy as the Rit Zien gave her the baby to hold.

"Hello, my little one," the mother goddess greeted the little orb of light covering the baby.

"He shall be named." Chuck aka God now.

"Leo." Both said in unison.


	3. The Archangels

Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, the four core of the archangel siblings birthed by none other then goddess herself first it was Michael the loyal and good son then came Lucifer the little brother in heaven that didn't want to obey God and was casted down, Raphael the Archangel of healing and then Gabriel a mischief child of God and Goddess it was all fine... until something bad happened.

INT. Lucifers room, Heaven (past)- he is pacing around the room holding his arm Michael came up.

"Hey, what's wrong brother?" He asked worriedly.

He sighed and looked at his arm it had the mark of Cain that was to put their aunt Amara the sister-in-law of Asherah the goddess in the cage with Lucifer.

"Nothing, just the mark."

Michael loved his brother, practically raised him, however, once father put the mark on him he started to change for the worse the good brother that he is made him into a fearful sibling.

"Okay, just thought I'd check up on you."

Although days got worse into months even millennia when after Amara was locked in Lucifer had changed she kept Castiel safe away from being hurt in battle a new fledgling that's what they call baby angels nowadays goddess held him as close as she could to her then ran quickly during the battle of heaven

"Lucifer my son changed over the years oh did I say? Yeah, that's my son Lucifer I'm Asherah the one everyone forgot in every bible mentioned, not the point though, we lived in harmony until like I said he changed."

Lucifers eyes began to glow red suddenly and in the throne room, god began to speak.

"Let us kneel to my wife's and I's creation, love them more than me."

Every angel every child did as told.

Whoopsie, except one problem one, didn't and it upset Lucifer so he ran off transforming into a serpent to sneak past Gadreel a sentry for the garden of Eden.

"He tricked Eve into eating the apple don't eat the apple god said, so she did tempt by Lucifer the serpentine snake he turned into, now that you know my son's stories and who they are let's begin okay?"

Asherah popped into nicks house waiting for him, he walked into the house sensing someone there.

"I know what you're going to think but you need to be warned."

"Get out of my house." He told her.

"I know you won't know me, but I'm goddess Asherah I was written out of the Bible long ago."

He still couldn't believe it and think he was drinking too much again as she could sense her son coming it was then a big flash of light just shot through and with the talk he had with the archangel Nick gave in and said yes.

"No, No, no what are you doing here?"

Lucifer chuckles seeing his mom again as the demon appeared.

"Did I miss anything daddy?"

Little Brittany said twirling her knife.

"No, sweetie just daddy talking to his deadbeat of a mother." He replied.

~~~~~  
Gabriel was a trickster but right now he had a family with his witch Isabelle once they had Gabriella an archangel Nephilim born witch right now was flying lessons it wasn't going so well as she clung onto her daddy's leg but she wanted to prove to her cousin Anum daughter of Archangel Michael that it was better.

The last youngest is a Seraph Nephilim Olivia who grew older than before and came to see her cousin she is the nicer ones of them all as she came with her mother.

"Alright, Gabriella quite easy just flap your wings."

Gabriel would teach her how to fly flapping his own wings to show her how it's done as he landed in front of her offering a hand and a smile to encourage her.

"No, I don't want to."

Gabriella would think to be the brave one but actually no not really she was more frightened then brave as Gabriel took her anyways on his back like he did with her mother flying around the open space where no one can see them up high in the sky to the heavens, goddess was one of the lucky ones to look down upon them watching.

Gabriella held her hands on her eyes, she then felt hands move her own away as she saw a boy that flew in front of her, he smiled so sweet to her and took her hands.

"I'm jack."

He introduced himself looking at Gabriella floating airborne with his wings that can be seen as they were white.

"G—Gabriella, my names Gabriella."

Gabriella would reply.

He didn't know how else to soothe her, so he kept hold of her hands and gave a smile still towards him.

"I think I'm your cousin, I'm Castiel's son, my original father is Lucifer and my mother is Brittany the—"

"Demon, I know, I was told she died and came back thanks to the demon."

He nodded at the response as she was right anyway.

"Come on, it's easy, don't be scared and hold my hands."

~~~~~~  
"Come on Gabriel you can do it."

Asherah held his hands smiling softly as the other three archangel fledglings Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael flew airborne watching their mother teach the youngest.

"Come on Gabriel!" Michael said giggling.

"Yeah, come on you can do it!" Raphael flew around helping out as he bumped into Lucifer on accident.

"Hey, watch it!"

He said as he was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Luci!"

~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel while flying as he flapped his big six golden wings smiling, remembering how his mother would teach him how to fly when so young.

He looked up as Asherah looked down at him waving watching from the clear sky as it was a sunny day today.

"You got this champ."

Her father said with a smile.

Lucifer sneakily would come from behind and tickle his niece as she laughed against him.

"Uncle Lucifer, stop!!!"

She giggled.

"Nope, not until you do it, come on I remember doing this with my little bro when mom was teaching him to fly."

He replied while tickling her but as he did she moved too much making her fall as Jack gasped along with Gabriel hovering above with his nephew, the two of them looked to Lucifer with flares as he shrugged his shoulders grinning.

It was a long fall but Michael caught her in time as she held onto her uncle Michael the warrior archangel and her grandmas first born.

Asherah almost had a heart attack with this as she couldn't believe he did that.

"It's okay niece, I got you."

She would cling onto his vessels shirt shaken up now with what happened, Michael looked at Lucifer shaking his head at him, as for his nephew Michael nodded to Gabriel and jack as a sign that she's okay flying off with her back down ending this flying lesson to calm her down.


	4. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a reference to season Season 6 episode 9 Clap your hands if you Believe

In the darkest part of Lebanon Kansas, there was a hunter running for her life from Wendigos the worst you can ever battle, it was only because she had accidentally woken them up and that is not what she had in mind, she was new to the hunting job how would she know? The girl was new to the hunting business her breathing grew heavy her legs grew tired of finding a small cave that allowed her to fit through.

She stayed as quiet as possible as she scanned the area for her escape, the brunette would take that chance as the monster was distracted she took the chance however, when the Wendigo saw her she froze still scared looking at it until she felt someone pull her down in a sitting position feeling something around her protecting her the girl could not tell who it was that came behind her she heard three other people fighting the Wendigo. Opening her eyes, she saw what appeared to be wings as a believer of this stuff and Angels above she had that gift since birth, with the Wendigo killed and everything was calm they came over to her and the person that was having her protected getting help back up the young girl saw three men and a boy about her age.

"It's okay now, you're safe." He told her and then asked, "What's your name?"

"S—Sophie..." she answered.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked her looking at her curiously seeing she had the equipment.

Sophie nodded with a smile "yes, I am and I can easily tell you are all hunters too."

They all nodded in response, the first time in years that she has ever found more just like her, it made her smile wide. "also, thanks," she turned to the boy giving a smile towards him. "for saving me."

"Well, we should be getting back to where we were, let's go you two," Dean said as he started ahead.

"Wait we can't just leave her here, I saved her." The boy said.

She gave a smile as Sam agreed "so, who do I have to thank?" Sophie asked the boy.

"Jack, his name is Jack," Castiel said.

Sophie gave a slight nod "Ah, well nice to meet you, Jack." She then held her hand out to him.

Jack looked at her confusingly though he remembered and shook her hand, back in the bunker where they hid and did the plans to hunt, Sophie was so surprised at how big this thing is Jack walked beside her and smiled softly seeing how happy the girl was.

"So, you like the bunker?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Like it? I love it!" Sophie exclaimed at how big it was, there was a staircase a place to eat and beer now that is more like it.

The new hunter decided to go to the kitchen and take one of Deans beer, at first, he was not so sure about her but now he is adding the fact she loves drinking as much as he did which is quite fun on his part but as he was grinning he saw the others looking at him.

"what? Oh, come on we're not going to take a girl in and not like the fact she drinks like me." Dean told them.

Castiel gave him the stern look of suspicion about this girl "Look I know you like her for her... drinking but are you sure we can even trust this girl? She was able to see Jack's wings few can see our wings, Dean."

"Alright well, do you have a theory about her? Because I'd love to hear it." He replied to the angel knowing he has nothing this time.

Sophie walked out from the kitchen "hey, do you know where I can take a shower here?" She asked them.

"you can borrow mine," Jack answered.

She thanked him and started to walk to the shower.

INT. JACK'S ROOM – NIGHT

As the day passed on she came into Jack's room to see what he was doing, going on the other side as he scooted over for her to join him, she smiled looking at the screen seeing he was watching The Princess Diaries 2 after seeing the first one as it seemed fascinating to him.

"I see you like Princess Diaries 2." Sophie finally spoke to shut the silence in the room.

"Yeah, I just don't see why women can't rule without a husband, I see it unfair, there should be a rule on how women are treated."

Oh my gosh he was sweet at how woman was treated he really does care for woman, the two gave looks at each other as she wanted to continue watching the movie with him slipping herself under the sheets and helping him along with it, once the part where Nicholas Devereaux came in getting stepped on Sophie would laugh abit cause she loved how funny it was.

It got very late when Rachel came in to check on them with Castiel, they saw them sleeping beside each other and without notice, Jack had his arm around her as she was buried in his chest sleeping soundly and protected. She told him to be silent putting one finger up her lips slowly closing the door shut leaving the two to sleep peacefully as they headed to their room since everyone went to sleep.

But on the very far part of Kansas Lucifer could see it through his mind not noticing Brittany coming as he opened one eye then both smiling seeing his favorite demon girl.

"Any word on our boy?" Brit asked.

"Oh, yes because it seems like our son has fallen in love from the looks of it and with that weakness maybe he will come to us now." Lucifer formed a sinister grin. "Mom won't even know about this, we will get our son one way or another."

Brittany smirked holding her dagger sitting beside him waiting for his next move and orders so that she can do whatever he asked like she always did anyways one thing Lucifer didn't know was that his mom Asherah the mother of all angels was watching them silently she has to warn her other son, Sam, Dean, and her husband about Lucifer planning to strike again with his demon this was not good soon war will start and it would not end pretty especially with him around as Goddess knew his tricks and his plans even when she wasn't around heading to go tell Chuck now back up in heaven.


	5. King and Queen of Nephilims (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was taken from Season 13 Ep 21 "Beat the Devil" mixed with EP 7 "War of the Worlds"

The next morning Jack had been asleep the only thing he remembered was watching a movie with Sophie, the new girl of team free will 2.0 dean hesitated but jack pleaded as she had nowhere else to go. So, she became a part of the team, today was a slow day not much to do really Sam and Dean were already up with Castiel and Rachel probably saying goodbye to Jack's cousin Olivia who wanted to go out and find Claire on her own hoping she is doing well.

His eyes squinted at the sunrise so he moved his hand around not feeling Sophie around.

"Sophie?"

He would ask curiously as to where she is, getting up he'd rub his eyes and start heading down the stairs to see what the gang is doing now or what the plan is but sadly no Sophie as Jack slowly went down the stairs greeted by the team.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Rachel asked giving him a sandwich she was making for everyone and had one left for him.

Taking it gently he sat down at the table "thanks "mom" umm, have you guys seen Sophie?"

"Yeah, she went to her room sleeping in, she came back bruised from a hunt she did alone and—"

"You left her alone?!" Jack asked angrily but before anyone could say anything he flew to her room and appeared.

Slowly he'd tap Sophie on the back, shaking her awake

"Sophie, wake up." Jack would say quietly.

Sophie felt herself waking up, she rubbed her eyes looking around then noticed Jack standing above her with a smile to his face at her, smiling back she went back to sleep but, however, Jack was not going to have any of that lifting her up with his hands.

"Do I have to?" she asked sleepily.

"It is rude if you don't," he answered playfully "so come on, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast," Jack told her.

After like an hour or so later Sophie came down the stairs of the bunker in her clothing, Jack saw her pretty and gave a smile looking down, Rachel, Dean, and Sam smiled to themselves knowing where this is going as they let her sit down.

"I'm going flying with Cas, I'll be back, be sure to have a case for us." Rachel said getting on Castiel's' back.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BUNKER– WOODS – MORNING

Castiel flew smoothly with Rachel on his back, she smiled looking at him learning this trick like on a horse where you lay on your back balanced and put a leg over the other looking at the clouds or heaven looking down on them in which she knew Asherah was watching from above since she had some duties to do, at first this trick hurt Castiel but with practice and getting used to it nothing could hurt him anymore as long as it was with her.

But might have spoken too soon when some angels in the park got them down as Rachel groaned in pain, Castiel had tumbled down further from her regaining her consciousness she crawled over to see how he was.

"Cas! Castiel!" she shook him awake.

After a while, Castiel woke up from being unconscious looking at Rachel

"Are you okay? Castiel worried about his wife getting up off the ground.

"About time something good happens, Castiel." A strange girls' voice spoke.

The two turn around and saw a brunette girl by herself, she had a smile that lightens up the day as it was Asherah's and Chuck's daughter.

"Dumah." Both said in unison.

EXT -OTHER PART OF THE WOODS – MORNING STILL –

Jack and Sophie were scouting the area alone hearing about a case of Vampires attacking an old abandoned apartment, he thought he was all ready but even Sophie knew inside he could get hurt.

"Jack, no what if you get hurt?" Sophie asked worried about him.

"Don't be, I won't I can do this." Jack would reassure her with a smile.

Taking her hand gently the two walked inside the cave alone not realizing the dangers of hunting alone, no one in the bunker even knew where they were going.

INT. HEAVEN

Heaven was running smoothly now that some of the angels and archangels were alive again, back in their offices doing their jobs, Asherah the queen of heaven and mother of all angels would walk to her throne room as queen she had her own beside Chuck or in this case God so entering the room to warn about Lucifers' plan and attacking earth to get his son along with Brittany his demon child that is inhabiting a girl named Melanie but sadly the soul wasn't there anymore. She would look both ways seeing some of her children having fun in the clouds as well.

"Honey I—" she was interrupted with God giving her the 'in a minute' finger.

God was the king of heaven and father to all angels, archangels, and humans just like Asherah, he was listening to prayers fixing them with the snap of his finger as he opened them he'd look and smile up at his wife getting up from his throne he held his wives' hands gently.

"I sense something very fearful, love?" God asked stroking her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yes, it seems to be that our son Lucifer is planning an attack," Asherah replied in a worried tone looking up at her husband.

God thought about it and sighed pacing around wondering what to do now, he then looked to his wife.

"We will need to assemble our soldiers the best we got."

"About that, I saw Castiel with Rachel they were enjoying time together and I believe we have our next of kin for the Nephilim's." Asherah would tell him.

God sighed heavily shaking his head at his wife playfully "now you tell me." He would pull her into a hug.

INT. VAMPIRE CAVE – EVENING –

Jack and Sophie went inside looking around, as for Jack he was hoping to find them and be a good hunter to prove more to Dean he is useful than being benched all the time, not a few minutes later hissing came from the walls Sophie had forgotten to turn off the flashlight not prepared for this.

"It's okay Sophie, I got it."

Jack said with a smile thinking he got it as the five Nephilim's his cousins would watch them smiling seeing them as their king and queen of all Nephilim's that could help with their powers, stay calm and figure out who they are inside, Anum, Gabriella and the rest followed behind quietly as possible so they wouldn't even notice they were being followed.

During the battle with the vampires, it didn't go so well as Sophie got hurt making Jack use his powers to kill them or scare them off at least, he ran to go to Sophie holding her head on his lap.

"Every time, every time I do something good I end up hurting people." He said sadly hating this getting someone into tough situations only to end up hurt or killed.

Jack was alone with her as a tear shed on her since she hasn't woken up for a while, he'd look around upon hearing footsteps wondering who that is. His cousins came up looking up at him his eyes widened at the sight of them but confused on how they'd got here but now wondering... what now?

To be continued...


	6. King and Queen of Nephilims (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was taken from Season 13 Ep 21 "Beat the Devil" mixed with EP 7 "War of the Worlds" it continues from part 1 of the last chapter as well as Season 13 Episode 1 ending of 'lost and found'

Jack was sitting on the floor of the cave after he got rid of the vampires who hurt Sophie she was blooded up in her cheeks and hand as she hasn't woken up yet, this worried Jack shedding tears on her hearing footsteps he looked up happy to see his cousins but confused as to how they got here.

Getting up he looked at them "what are you doing here?" He asked them.

Gabriella the youngest spoke up "we wanted to help you."

Jack appreciated it, but he was worried now because of Sophie, so he got up turned a half glance at the girls.

"Follow me, girls were going back." He said

With that the girls got their wings out, jack picked Sophie up leaning her head on his chest as he jumped up followed by his cousins heading back to the bunker to get her recovered.

What they did not know was Courtney his last cousin due to her mother being an angel and sister to Lucifer despite her title as Queen of Hell she was watching from afar going to tell Brittany and Lucifer where their son was, grinning she headed to hell to tell Lucifer what they were up to.

"My favorite girl, what do you got for us?" Lucifer asked with joy in his voice to see Courtney coming.

"I saw them, they were in a cave, I saw them flying off." Courtney began telling them. "I think they're going back to the bunker."

Hell

~~~~~~

In hell Crowley now an angel tapped his temple leaning on the throne worried where that girl of his has gone to, Serafina his wife looked unhappy as he came to her in a hug having no idea where she is.

"It's alright love, we will find her, I know her and I think I know where she's gone too."

"Yes, so do I." She looked at Crowley "if she's not here and not with her cousin... she might be..." then it hit her as she sighed "with Lucifer."

"Lucifer, how the hell did he get her?" He asked abit angry.

"Because I think she's up to something," Serafina replied thinking what their daughter might be doing.

Outskirts of Lebanon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer got up as Courtney knew he was going after her cousin however, she had back up, she was just waiting for it. Saphira or in this case Mary Morningstar Nicks' and Lucifers' wife came up with brass knuckles she had behind her back.

"You know Lucifer, I was good and loyal to you." she began talking.

He turned around not knowing what was going on "yeah? I know that you did good for me, now to find my son from the three stooges."

Courtney's eyes glowed smirking "sure about that?" she used her power and pushed him to the ground.

He fell back and got up looking at her in shock "wait, you little traitor!" he went after her.

In a bit of a surprise Mary came punching him with her brass knuckles made for angels "not by a long shot, it's you and me now." her blue eyes glowed.

"Mary?" Lucifer asked holding his nose and lip.

"Think closer brother," Saphira replied.

The angels began to fight with their powers going by one to the other as she kept punching as Courtney watched her eyes glowed again and a small rift opened slowly as like a stripline shape all she had to do was send him there as the rift opened further Saphira was this close to sending her brother to the bizarro world until he grabbed her shirt and took her with him as the rift closed leaving her alone surprised it happened.

"Saphira...? No!" she got angry not wanting her aunt to go along with him.

Bizarro World.

~~~~~~~

The two angel siblings landed harshly on the floor, as Saphira looked behind her seeing the rift close from the other side, although now... she was stuck with him this was not the plan if Lucifer hadn't grabbed her vessels' shirt sleeve and he'd be stuck but not her, getting up Lucifer noticed it gone and screamed letting out his power as his red eyes glowed looking angrily at his sister.

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

Saphira trembled and had never been alone as she closed her eyes and it was Mary now looking up at the devil her own husband wondering how she too was going to handle him if Saphria was afraid of him what could happen to her?

"I--I did nothing, I mean I remember bits, but that was all your sister." she got up talking reason with him hoping he'd listen, first time dealing with the Archangel Lucifer just not the first time with Nick.

"Don't give me that! You know what was happening!" he got angry and paced "that little brat tricked me, now thanks to you imagine what Brittany will do hmm? Your boys and girl are going to be dealing with a very pissed off demon if I am not there." Lucifer warned her about his bounty hunter demon.

The Bunker

~~~~~~~~

Jack came in still holding Sophie as Rachel hugged him worried where he had gone but noticed Sophie in his arms, Dean came angry at the Nephilim thinking he might have done something. His sister would hold him back along with Sam as Asherah Jacks' grandmother would fix the human.

"What did you do!" Dean said angrily.

"I--I didn't do anything, she followed me we were hunting vampires alone and she got hit." Jack tried to explain.

"Wait, where's Lucifer?" Asherah asked around wondering where her son is.

"No idea haven't seen him," Rachel replied as she would switch with Dina for abit to put a hand on her head gently a blue light would cover her head and the scars were gone the blood everything Sophies' body healed quickly switching back to herself.

It wasn't long when Asherah told her daughter Duma to leave her alone and stop creating illusions of Castiel with her since he is actually dead thanks to Lucifer it only hurt more Sam went back to doing research, She didn't need a reminder Asherah went to the sandbox a little breeze flew in her hair as she waited.

"Mother..." Duma said looking down.

"Why were you torturing Rachel like that?" Asherah asked curiously.

Duma looked up and didn't want to say a word, Brittany, on the other hand, found out that her dad is gone and wasn't very happy, looking up at the bunker knowing the ones that did it are in there and with the warning he put on Mary he was right, she was out for blood if Lucifer didn't return to her on time or she will lose patience.

It was about to get a lot harder on the Morningstars, the Nephilim, and the rest now that he is gone with Mary having to deal with the one he left behind now as practically the big bad, as for the cousins the other nephilims with seven of them Jack couldn't win this fight that they'd be the leader and help them learn about their powers even the little ones who need the extra help like Gabriella since she fell off her father thanks to Lucifer it got her frightened to even fly now but he would gladly help and in return they will help him when danger comes even though they're still small for their age.


	7. She was never on Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter was taken by S15 EP20 WARNING SPOILERS FROM SEASONS 14 and 15 are coming further.

It had been long enough that goddess would watch over her children below containing the other ones from above as well, even though they hate her for leaving, she was actually watching this sixteen-year-old biker girl with black her and mascara on her eyes as she took off the helmet, coming to the park waiting for the other angels.

"What do you want? Nephilim?" Dumah said.

"Hi, I'm not telling, secondly stay away from my father." She gave them a smirk, walking off the angels looked at her then disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the bunker Jack was watching The Walking Dead he was so involved as Sam and Dean including Rachel walked in as she carried the load from the run all by herself, Sam being the considerate brother helped his sister outputting it in the table there hasn't been much cases lately so they decided to go for a run.

"Ow, I think I broke a bone." she groaned about the pain

Jack came down from the top floor of the bunker Castiel was just landing and walked over to her healing her but once he moved away all the ones with Angels intact in the vessels they're using except for Jack who is a Nephilim heard the angel radio as it was burning their ears from the way they reacted, heaven was unhappy Sophie came down as well trying to calm Jack as Rachel went to Castiel.

"What is it?" both in unison to their own asked.

"I—I aah, don't know sounds like angel radio and they are not happy."

Heaven:

Asherah could see her angels outraged by this her children going crazy alerting other angels that blended in as humans to go undetected on earth she used her cosmic powers as a wave of an energy field went to everybody calming them down.

"CHILDREN, enough!" She yelled having enough of her children acting like this. "just because we have another Nephilim roaming the earth does not mean to go into orbit here, this is your great-niece we're talking about you accepted the others."

Michael came forward as he was the good soldier and son kneeling in Infront of their queen "mother this is no ordinary Nephilim I accept the fact being a father I have my own, but this is a Nephilim of a Nephilim made from both that and a human."

Asherah smiled and gently lifted her son up as she replied gently "She is no different than us, she is going to help one of these days."

"But mother—" he persisted.

"No more of this Michael, alright? How are you doing since I busted you out of hell?" She asked concerned for her sons' wellbeing considering the time Lucifer trapped his brother with him.

"Fine, but... it wasn't pleasant." Michael's tone showed a trigger in the memory of how cold and damp it was.

"Well, you're home and safe now, okay? Don't worry." Asherah gave a kiss on the forehead of her son and began to walk to visit earth mostly to watch what this Nephilim is up to.

Somewhere in the woods of Kansas there she was taking off her helmet and fixing her hair, sighing softly she knew her aunts and uncles were after her but clearly she is well protected, the sixteen-year-old would get off the bike after she put the peddle down to hold the bike in place taking a sip of water she heard something. Her ears were high alert as her wings shown in the shadows of the trees, she did not know what was coming until she saw the younger Nephilim's

"Hey, Jacklyn." Gabriella greeted the others behind her.

"What do you want brats? Came here in peace and now Thanks for the reveal our great aunts and uncles will be seeing that."

"Sorry... we just want to be around family." Gabriella the youngest said.

"Well, maybe I can go see dad." She replied thinking about it looking at the two.

The other cousins lit up Gabriella especially so young, they would fly up and vanish, sighing heavily it was not until then she gasped seeing chuck and Asherah husband and wife.

"Good god, first the cousins now you two, what do you want?" Jacklyn would just get ready for her motor to not run. "Great..."

"Stopped it, and you should be careful, Jacklyn, you do not treat your great-grandfather like this." Asherah spoke in his defense.

As the tension went down a bit Lucifer's little Brittany popped up and smirked "hello, you three."

God glared at his demon grandchild so did his wife "what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just." She grabbed his hands sucking the powers from him all the way to mortality after finishing his powers she grabbed Asherah's wrists the same way to gods sucking her powers.

"Y—your dad didn't make you just a demon after all," Asherah grunted trying time fight her off her "you're—" "- a telepath Demon? Yeah no idea I see?" She grinned "we'll ever since daddy died.

Flash back with overlapping voices her own as she spoke in recent time.

No, daddy! Michael please leave him alone! Daddy stop please!

The scene shows AU Michael and Lucifer fighting in Dean but then ended up killing Lucifer right in front of Asherah and Brittany as she screamed for her dad and Michael to stop fighting until he put the blade in his heart and he exploded and laid there dead with only the fading of her crying echoed the place

"So yeah as you can see," she had little tear drops but demons aren't supposed to feel it's just her soul inside the vessel making her do that "revenge... here I come." She turned to Jacklyn and smirked waving goodbye.

"Oh, no." She realized it didn't take long for god and Asherah to get it either as they had to run back to where dean had the gun at Jack waiting to kill him at the time he was born.

As sam watched Dean hold the gun Rachel by his side, Brittany came up silently listening.

Jack with sadness looked up at Dean "You're right, I am a monster.

Rachel turned to Chuck "Do something you two." She then looked to Asherah as they all watched.

"We can't..." He told her.

"Why the hell not!" She got angry

It had not become clear yet to the twins as they watched and could see Brittany not even stopping them, the two now mortals looked at her unable to speak a word of this.

Grinning sinisterly, she spoke "ha they can't do anything, plus after what you two mutton heads did you and Dean... I want to enjoy this. Now shut up."

Sam turned to look at her wondering what he did, it took a while for Rachel to remember but now it came to her "Oh, shit!"

"Ah see, the bible twin figured it out easily."

Not afraid Rachel would run to Dean's side as the two boys looked at each other with pain and sadness, unaware she gently lowered his hand down knowing her big brother can't do it he looked to her then she shook her head no silent whilst looking at Jack.

Walking closer seeing Dean throw the gun to the side this just made it worse for them not knowing what is she doing or up to at least not in a way Rachel had figured it out but kept it silent.

"No, pick it up!" she shouted walking towards them "Pick it up!"

Dean turned to her wondering, clueless at the moment "what the hell Brittany?"

"This isn't how the story is supposed to end."

They all looked at her wondering how the hell she could write stories if she was only a demon when they met not knowing what she had done not evening she was a telepath who could take someone's powers even primordial ones.

Castiel asked angrily "the story?"

Continuing ignoring the dumb rebel Angel "Lookit, the – the -- gathering storm, the gun, the big brother killing his own little brother. This is Abraham and Isaac. This is epic!"

Dean looks at her shocked "wait, what are you saying."

Rachel stepped in knowing how this goes, benefits of being the 'bible girl' "she's been playing us."

Brittany breathed sharply

"This whole time." Her tone got quite a bit.

"And you didn't do anything?!?" Dean looked at the two entities.

Even Asherah had nothing to say but Chuck spoke: "come on."

Sam then spoke "since the death of---" he suddenly got it.

"Ding Ding," Brittany spoke sarcastically

"Mom, Dad – everything"

"Uhh if I remember correctly that would be his fault." She pointed to Chuck.

"But it was your demon brother," Dean said looking at her angrily

"Boo-Hoo good grief." She was not in a sentimental mood right now and they should know why by now.

"This is all you because you wrote it all, right?"

She would shake her head warning him to shut it right now.

"Because – Because of what? Because we're your favorite show Because we're part of your story?"

Exhaling deeply she turned to dean getting angrier "Okay, dean, no offense but your brother is stupid and crazy and that kid is dangerous like you kept saying," calmly she continues "so pick up the gun. Pick it up... pull the trigger... and I will bring her back. Your mom."

Thinking about this for a few seconds he'd look at the floor a bit backing away "no." he returned to his kid siblings "no. our mom was our hero as well as dad without the whole... well, Lucifer thing."

Brittany's eyes started to darken as if inside she was boiling with anger

"And I miss them," with dean talking this only got her even worse then she was even God and Goddess could see to that while Jack with his family watched the conversation.

"Swear Dean... if you don't shut up... you will never get what you always wanted... away from this isn't it?" Brittany warned with anger in her voice.

Ignoring her he just continued "And I miss them every second of our lives, but they – even your own dad wouldn't want this."

"says the one who hated him since you all met him... I'll make your lives a living hell, Dean don't..." her teeth gritted with anger at the last part, but with the soul tears only streamed the more he spoke about her daddy.

One thing they never will ever see is a child who just wants her dad just an evil demon to them watching closely Asherah covered her mouth seeing it, from a mother's view she got it... because she too wants her baby back and could sympathize with her.

Rachel can too also a mom of two and a wife to an idiot at times but the way she's been acting she'd rather side with Dean then with her even if she misses Lucifer too.

Dean finally had the courage to stand up to a pathetic demon he saw in her "and it's not like you even really care," he did care but this is childish of her being a father of two Emma and Deanna " 'Cause Sam and Rachel are right. The apocalypse the first-go around, first of all thank you both of you, this second-go around, with Lucifer and Michael. --"

She kept on listening but held her breath every time her dad is brought up, it only pissed her off more.

"you knew everything that was going to happen, yet you both couldn't stop her." He referred to them turning back to Brittany "so you let her have it," now to the demon "so why the games Brittany, huh? Why don't you two snap your fingers and end it?!?"

"Uhh, uh dean don't," Chuck spoke shaking his head trying to warn him.

"Look I—" Brittany said after the long silent interrupted by Sam.

"And every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over –" Sam scoffed looking at them "where were you?" he asked turning back to the demon. "just sitting back with Amara and watching us suffer? Leaving her," he points to the goddess "to do everything alone? So that we can do this over and over and over again—"

"Hey, hey whoa he is not the problem now it's her," Asherah spoke up a big mistake.

Brittany glared and flung her turning back to the three Morningstars.

"Fighting, losing people we love? When does it end? Tell me."

A couple of seconds of silence Brittany would shake her head looking at "Dean, don't do this."

Dean now even angrier "no, we're done talking. Cause this – this isn't just a story it's our lives! So demon-god or no demon-god you go to hell where you belong."

She chuckled lightly giving a warning look "Have it your way." Brittany hit the last nerve and snapped her finger.

Light began to admit from Jack as he screamed gasping, falling to the floor while his own mother looked down at him from the side due to the fact she put the soul in hell recently locked up the three siblings would look at the three "Jack, Sophie, Jacqueline?" Dean asked.

More screaming from all three illuminated the graveyard as they started to Fall with Castiel, Janelle, and Dina trying to fix it before it was too late

"Oh, no not you three!" All three angels said leaning down using their angelic powers together trying to save them. "no, no come on!"

Watching horrified this got Dean pissed off "stop it." Brittany looked over at him with anger "stop it!"

As he got close Brittany just could give two fucks about them all after what they did to her flinging him across the graveyard hitting a tombstone.

Sam looking at everything the twins thought the same thing as he got the gun but threw it to Rachel who was back in her body again as Charity was helping Castiel and Janelle now.

Holding the gun Sam realized something remembering now and took the gun from her pushing her aside as she fell on accident "Hey, Brittany!"

She began to walk away but hearing her name she turned to face him shooting it straight at her as she felt nothing but it made Sam fly back in pain, Rachel gasped seeing it was the equalizer and tried to help her brother up.

Dean just watched his kid siblings surprised they are saving each other wondering what is gotten into them usually Rachel would be at his side by now something does not add up.

Looking at her wound that didn't phase her she slowly turned to them now just has had it "Fine!" her anger finally got the better of her "that's the way you want it?"

Sam and Rachel looked at her as Castiel, Melinda, and Janelle, Chuck and Asherah, and finally, Dean all looked at the insane demon.

Waving her hands not caring anymore "Story's over." She planted her hands back down as her eyes turned to black very, very angry taking over Chuck's story now "Welcome to the end." With an ominous tone she said that.

Suddenly what was day turned to night in a flash Dean looked around as so did the others with Brittany still there her eyes turned back to her normal color grunting in pain to get up he continued looking around and turned to them asking "Hey, you okay?"

Rachel nodded fully helping Sam up as he answered his brother "yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

The wonder twins got up as Dean began to speak to Chuck "wait, I thought you said the gun was the only thing that could..." he stopped as he continued to look at the dead bodies of what once was there now no more.

"She's playing writer and writers like her lie, she hijacked moms and dads' powers," Castiel spoke as he punched the grass in anger should have known "damn it!"

Asherah walked over kneeling beside him and just hugged him close to her looking at Chuck not knowing what to do, they are useless now as they looked at the now lifeless bodies as he leaned into her tearing up at the hopes of taking care of him but he failed again. With Rachel in the middle, the three Morningstars looked as well seeing it as both brothers put an arm behind her back because yes Jack was her fifth brother she was tearing up leaning against Dean's chest for comfort as Sam would rub her back leaning on her back trying to help.

The Empty:

All three woke up gasping for air as though choked waking up wondering where the hell are they, Jack began to lift himself up followed by his girls seeing the cosmic entity just as confused as ever now not knowing of anything as the entity waved it's hand to them motioning them to look behind them.

Jack would be the first to ask, "what's happening?"

Suddenly a woman's voice spoke up startling the three "yeah, about that." When they turned the Billie, they heard about stood right behind them holding her Scythe "we need to talk."

More questions than answered appeared as they looked at her but not going to argue.

Earth:

All of those who looked turned to Brittany who just stood there with the evilest smirk ever her eyes turned black again so whatever was coming won't harm her but them as the earth began to rumble beneath their feet.

"What did you do?" his tone was very angry walking up to her as both his mom and dad had to hold him back worried what would happen now for their youngest angel.

She laughed a little "oh, just wait..."

After the rumbling continued all of them looked in every corner, things popping up from the ground, screeches heard she just smirked away with the evilest smile ever finally getting her revenge for everything.

"What the hell is happening..." Dean asked.

"I told you not to piss me off." Brittany spoke with a sinister tone "this is for you... Dad." If she was going to get justice, then she will for her dad since they stupidly forgot what they have done to cause this.

"Souls," Cas said as Sam and Rachel turned to him then back at the sky "They are souls – from hell."

All the souls went through the ground, a red car drove by a lady in white, an evil clown came for a birthday party, Bloody Mary came by the window after the girls left, and finally with souls destroying tombstones out came the walking dead from all around them surrounding them, passing by their master this was a battle they would lose or not the case is, just a very sad child demon was angry that her dad died and came for revenge bringing back everything, everyone that they have killed over time, unable to move.

Dean couldn't just stand there starting to grab spikes from the gate and anything else for them to use, because even he knew that once again they will have to battle them again everyone with a weapon in a circle as they watched the dead come to them, groans from the dead heard, Castiel led out his blade from underneath his coat, followed by his angel sisters.

They took one last glare at Brittny who smiled and waved to them with a 'good luck' and left the scene leaving them all to deal with their mistakes they should not have done as they all began to fight the dead off surrounded or not they will win.

A/N: Whoo! Well, who to think that the youngest demon was 'the monster at the end of this book' huh? She really played them well like a violin, Brittany had it all figured out and waited after the death of her dad, anyway what did you think? Do you think Brittany is just a sad little child who just wants her dad? Or is she really going to be the full villain of this story well -- her story Can Rachel stop her can they all? With God's and Goddesses powers taken by her they can't do anything big anymore, some of those ideas also came from JessicaCoffaro, is she still vulnerable even with God powers or just plain invincible for them to defeat since now she controls the universe


	8. Choices, Fights, Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picks up where we left off after just finding out (SPOILER) Brittany is the bad guy, yes the telepath demon stripped gods and goddess's powers and took them from them.
> 
> Season 14 end "Moriah" Season 15 beginning "Back and to the Future" adding "Our father and mother who aren't in heaven"

[The Famous Final Scene - Bob Seger plays in the background]

EXTERIOR. - OUTSIDE THE CEMETERY FIGHTING OFF THE ZOMBIES - NIGHT

At every turn, they could see dead coming they would go around and everywhere trying to kill as many as they could one by one while Jack's body with his eye sockets showing laid on the floor with his wife and daughter as she had linked them together.

Rachel the genius of the Bible had an idea running to a clearing, the zombies were so busy with the group to notice her that she looked up at heaven that the Nephilim's had brought back alongside Jack. She had in her hand Gabriel's horn when it's judgment day and as this was the apocalypse it was time.

[She blows the Horn]

As the sound of the horn bellowed every angel and Nephilim heard it going to the sound flying down landing on the ground seeing what was right an apocalypse some began as they smote every dead, they could all fighting together as a unit as equals to end this until Rachel saw a clearing and a crypt.

"Guys! I found something, come on! We can't take all of them at once." she called out as they picked up Jack's body with the other two and headed inside as quickly as they could closing the doors shut having to use the lance to keep the latch shut since bangs of the zombies were heard from the outer part of their hiding place.

INTERIOR. THE CRYPT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CEMETERY - NIGHT

METAL SCRAPING

Dean looks everywhere except he can only hear moans and banging from the zombies.

Dean Breathing heavily as he was just angry "God damn... son of a bitch demon I swear to god." he'd just kick the wall or just mutter curses, looking up he saw Chuck not liking the G-word again as always. "Sorry, I am just – I don't know what to think. Anymore."

Asherah (Mom) looked at her dead grandson's corpse with sadness and up at Dean. She could see he was upset and began talking "I know it hurts Dean but it doesn't help at all... Please calm down, I know I don't have my powers but once Chuck and I get our powers back we'll get your mom and dad back..." mutters to herself "Hopefully Lucifer too, if she continues this." her thoughts interrupted

Dean angry practically yelling inside the crypt as it echoed "So, so what? Brittany just throws zombies at us, kills Jack, and just... leaves?! For a telepathic demon, she is pretty stupid for killing the ONLY person who can open the empty."

Rachel jokes "Well this isn't the walking dead."

Dean tried to hold back his anger at the moment "don't... just—shut up."

Rachel looked around for a way out but couldn't find any. "sorry, jeez, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Sam looked at his siblings "so what they just jumped to the nearest body?"

Both God and Goddess in unison "yes."

Frustrated usually the Morningstar's had an idea but this time it's bad, the growling intensified outside and they needed a way out, angels had their way out but won't be fair to those who aren't so they'd have to go the old fashion human way out of stuff just then thanks to Metatron for tapping her she had an idea

"Aichael."

That left them looking at her with massive confusion in their minds 

Dean replies first "what the hell are you going on a 'bout?"

She grinned now her idea came to mind "Aicheal ya know our poor brother we forgot now stuck with a very strong archangel?" she raised an eyebrow hoping now he'd get it.

"Michael? You—" in disbelief, he scoffed at the idea "You seriously want to bring Michael and our brother into this."

Huffed angry when Dean dismissed her ideas even as children "alright, first of all quit it with dismissing my ideas, look, when he came to help us fight off the—them and she was still there, I saw her frightened... Indicating she's afraid of him."

Sam also smart like her doing the lore stuff for years understood her "wait, actually he might be able to help us, look at it this way, she was frightened, but if we bring her face to face with "Aichael" can't believe I called him that." He muttered a bit then normal "I think she saw the inside of an angel."

"The—the what?!" Dean still trying to understand.

Facepalming both wonder twins tried to make it simple as Rachel speaks "she likes him you, idiot!" Shouting at him getting to her point.

"Wait... You mean that demon the one we've been dealing with for years has a crush on our brother?" he laughed in denial about the fact that she likes the youngest.

Sam chuckled "what? Jealous?"

"Damn right I'm jealous that little... son of a bitch stole my moves." Mad at his little brother jealous.

"Hey, you do know you have us." A familiar voice just arrived with two others both arms crossed.

Both Sam and Rachel backed up way far when it came to this.

"Well, yeah I do but... that little brother of ours is getting all the attention."

Rachel just couldn't stop laughing inside "aww what's wrong Lassie? Miss Timmy?"

Dean now angry turned to her "you, shut it."

Asherah seeing the fight go long enough came up "hey! Children! Enough! That's close to the problem now we're mortal we have no powers and hello Amara basically ditched us, and also we need to deal with..." she gestures to the body which she thought was laying there. "what the...?"

"Hello," said a voice making everyone turn seeing him up but it's not him.

Dean asked confused "Jack?"

Rachel speaks seeing the inside of an angel or demon "it's a demon, Belphegor."

Castiel who hasn't spoken since arriving at the crypt "get out of his body."

Asherah walked up "Cas, stop it." She noticed his rudeness she knows that demon just can't recall.

Pacing around the demon would ransack Jack's things and came upon a pair of sunglasses to not make it as bad as it already looked since it was all just eye sockets, he then turned to them.

"Asherah, your majesty, we meet again thank you but I don't wish to be saved it's fine," he turned to look at the three. "look I know it's bad, but he was the only vessel I could find, mom really didn't give me a choice on who was in and out," sighing as he won't win any favors Jack's body dropped as he took over Rachel.

Her eyes turned black "sorry, but look if it makes you feel better, she's still here, hold on." He goes to sleep letting her talk "don't hurt him I allowed it even if demons don't need consent like angels it's okay."

Castiel sighed and looked at her "Get out of her also."

Suddenly smoke came from her mouth as she dropped harsh on the floor, until coming back taken from Dina again, once she was fine, he asked.

"Rach? Dina? You two okay?" he asked as Rachel the human nodded feeling Dina now.

Rachel turned and looked sad at the cloud of smoke that is the demon waiting for a vessel as though she could see him within him "oh, you poor thing... umm." She tried looking around but her eyes turned blue as her head dropped down for a few minutes slowly rising up as it seemed, calm, quite like an angel in fact it was "Hello, everyone," she looked to the cloud of smoke "aw Belphegor, you can't find anyone can you?" in response he just swayed side to side as in 'no'

"You can understand him?" Dean asked "I thought demons and angels need a vessel to speak," looks at cas and Janelle remembering the time they tried to speak to him without a vessel.

Dina shook her head "Dean you have to really read a book, my dad, Demons like Rachel had just said they don't need consent they can take what they want, according to Crowley."

In disbelief, he couldn't believe it "oh, don't tell me you know him too, god it's like you know every one of them."

Chuck coughed "ahem!" even mortal he hated the G-word.

Lowering his voice "sorry Chuck, I am just confused."

Dina wanted to get to the point already "Look, I have to find my friend a vessel, we'll be back." Her wings whooshed up followed by the cloud of smoke that it is the innocent demon.

INT. – JACI'S RED WAGON – DAY

Hiding out, the Milligan family counting Michael decided to go to a diner to eat, per usual Anum would steal Adam's fries sitting beside him, Melinda eating but on his other side.

"You know those are bad for you." Michael began talking.

"Heck for what it's worth? I rather this, I may be an angel but hello? The other half of me says food." She spoke sarcastically to her father.

Adam agreeing with her "I have to agree with my little Nephilim, worth it."

Michael scoffed taking a fry and smiled putting it back. "Go for it, kids."

"I know I don't have to eat, it just tastes so damn good."

Michael let out a chuckle inside and replied "I wouldn't know, I wouldn't know much, about any of this." He scanned the diner seeing everyone else eat.

"Let me put it this way, I am a Nephilim I may have an angelic side, but uhh to recall, I do need to eat." She spoke meaning her human half.

"Someone's learning." He looked to Anum seeing her sound and look just like him.

"And the apprentice surpasses the master." She grinned stealing a fry from Adam.

"Hey, get your own." He moved his plate "that's the fourth one you stole since."

"Sorry there, but uhh not happenin' I thought your parents taught you sharing is caring." She smirked acting sassy but it did keep him smiling.

"Why you little..."

Winning she just continued to eat from his plate hearing Michael continuing to speak "first of all, she's my Nephilim secondly let her be, from what I do know she's gotta eat." Michael made his point.

Adam saw the waitress coming as he moved the plate to make room, actually put it in the middle moving the plate to Michael's side "here, so at least we can share that and you'd stop stealing daddy's fries."

Shrugging she leaned for the fries and took another smirking "please... I can just lean over and take it from you or here's a clever idea if you're going to eat that," gestures over to the pizza "I can bargain for your fries."

Annoyed at how she's won that a couple of times "oh, just eat the dang food." Adam said hearing her chuckle winning again.

Adam began to ask Michael "so, what about you? You going to go back to heaven?"

Thinking he sighed "I don't know... my siblings are dead, mom and dad are who knows where in some other ways I'm alone."

Mel kicked Adams shin knowing Michael isn't actually there and she'd just be kicking the air in reality "what the hell? What are we chopped liver?"

"Ow! Damn Mel that hurt, when did you get here?" he asked not hearing her wings.

"Just now, had to help sissy with something." She too stole a fry along with Anum.

"Oi paws off my fries, ya damn dirty ape."

Giggling it made Anum laugh because that was Adam's intention.

"Nice reference, but sadly no," Mel replied also chuckling.

"Although, I do miss Olivia, haven't seen her in months."

"Oh, Castiel's kid?" Adam asked while Michael nodded his reply.

"Oooh, I like the sound of this," Anum said grinning and quietly starts humming to tease.

"Hey, do you mind?"

"I do, but this is just too good." She continued and suddenly hummed a few hymns she knew as she ate.

Adam saw the conversation die so he continued "back to family, yeah it's not like I have family waiting to see me."

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity confused "you have the Morningstar's, your sister who I believe misses having you around."

"If she did care she would have spoken to me by now or texted me." He continued shrugging like it doesn't even matter anymore whether or not she would or not. Again continuing to speak "I met them once and they let me rot in hell."

Michael leaned in a bit "hang on there Adam, let's not forget who busted you out, my mom? At least she cares.

Muttering "she's the only one at the moment."

"Hey, you have her and a daughter who loves you, plus Liv, that counts." Michael pointed out but even he'd have to admit it "family."

Adam looked back agreeing "Family sucks."

Leaning with his arm on the booth he scanned the diner "I might go back to computers..."

It took him a while but then he understood "Oh, you mean those contraptions that are so loud?"

Adam nodded not responding.

"Hey, you had me, long before all this," Mel told Adam.

"Yeah, until you got me killed."

Groaning hitting the table lifting up "I was a young witch back then, plus the damn ghoul took me by surprise when he killed you, I am sorry."

Adam and Michael raised an eyebrow as Michael could see Anum's face and coughed "once you're done bickering I believe I'd keep my mouth shut next time? Cause you just bluntly said that not caring for her feelings."

"It's fine, I know the story, Uncle dean told me it."

Rolling his eyes wishing his brother didn't "oh, one of these days I'll have to use a hammer on him like widely coyote," continuing he turned to face Michael "Although thankfully after busting out your mom was nice enough to get us new clothes then the same ones we went to hell in, we're going to have expenses right? I mean whatever change I had I spent it on food so it's not like I can go back to college with," he chuckled "an archangel inside me."

Suddenly feeling a hand he looked up followed by the rest whom Mel quickly swatted her hand off him glaring at the scum of a demon she is.

"Ouch... and also hello you three."

Looking up his eyes glowed blue "Lilith, you're dead."

"Was, now I'm back baby!" she said excited and slid on the booth across from him "And I'm here to fetch you."

Looking at her sternly "I'm not accustomed to being 'fetched' who sent you?"

Being sarcastic she began talking a little more "you have to ask? My nutcase of a daughter? Brittany? She'd like a word with the human." Lilith told him and used her finger to get his desert as if steal from Adam day.

"You're lying."

Replying as she ate a piece "really not."

"Then why would she send you? A demon, scum of the earth, speck of infernal bile."

Lilith very sarcastic "one... ouch."

Michael would lay back on the back of the booth "I like Brittany, you? Not so much."

"Whoa, two maybe because we worked together before? 'member? To try setting the apocalypse" Lilith replied.

Michael replied back his voice rising "to try and bring my mom and dad back."

"Right, didn't work then, but they came back on their own, your mother? Just for your little brother. So, win?" Lilith replied.

"Leave my mother out of this." His anger showed.

"If that's true, if she wanted me, if, she could've come and talked to me herself." He said after leaning forward facing Lilith.

Rolling her eyes all the way back her eyes fluttering going back to face him "yeah... except I'm not supposed to come without you, her orders."

His anger took a toll quietly speaking "get it out."

Lilith looked as if her life was on the balance if she didn't complete the mission requested so she bit her lips and took his arm as he looked down at her hand. "Michael... I. Can't. Fail. Her." She emphasized.

Looking from her hand he saw suddenly gold-like light showing in front of him barely seeing Lilith with the light on, but he felt it and looked to Anum and countered her so instead he had cuffs slapped on her wrists without having to move.

"Hey! I was going to disincarnating her." Anum whined

"No, daughter, we could use her with as she put it her 'nutcase daughter.'" He told her.

And like that he left whatever he had and left the diner heading to the park where the sandbox was seeing the portal to heaven, with the girls protected far off in the trees, he made a demon trap with a sigil and began to summon her.

Relaxing in Hawaii Brittany somehow got up from her chair taking off her sunglasses as if she could hear Michael trying to ignore him, meanwhile back in the park where the sandbox stayed he paced around continuing to use the words in Latin louder walking along the lines of the sigil as he moved back finishing light emitting from it.

And there she was, just the person he wanted to see and talk to, noticing she was trapped she glared up at Michael and folded her arms, but softened cause it's Adam too inside,

"Hello, Brittany, we should probably talk..."

And just like that two beings on separate ends, one happy to see her the other... not so much especially being trapped in a demon trap stupidly enough she didn't see coming although her face wasn't of anger just wanting to know what in the hell he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so Lilith is back and telling Michael or Aicheal that Brittany would like a word with him, but now prisoner to the three cuffed looks like she's forced to help, what do you believe will happen next after what seems to be a showdown stare between Michael and Brittany who is super pissed off stuck in a demon trap.
> 
> Question for all of you: Who can reason with her I'll give you three either 
> 
> 1\. Lilith
> 
> 2\. Michael
> 
> 3\. Adam...
> 
> GO!


	9. Secrets and Battles [Part 1]

Glaring she folded her arms "what the hell do you want?" she asked being in a demon trap.

"I don't know, you tell me, instead of sending your mother to do your bidding... you wanted a word with me, what is it?" His tone was slight anger

She was going to speak until he looked up hearing a prayer in his head, it was Castiel to get him over here.

"This isn't over, I'll be right back."

Rachel and Castiel stood there hearing the flutter of wings seeing him standing there

"Thanks for coming," Rachel spoke up not scared of an archangel.

"Remember us?"

"You called me ass-butt and set me on fire, you didn't even help." Michael's anger showed.

"How was I suppose to help, it went to fast, plus I had no idea he'd do that."

"Yeah, exactly you had no idea, then you came to hell with us."

Sighing deeply acknowledging the past "that I did."

"And now what? You've come to tell me that the demon Brittany, the one I could trust is my enemy?" he asked.

"Basically, yeah."

"Or did you come to beg for forgiveness?"

"Oh, I didn't beg." With that, a lighter was pulled out as she grabbed and tossed it down at his feet.

Then suddenly two figures showed up it was her brothers Sam and Dean as he held the cuffs.

Just as quick as he came, the fire spread in a formation of a circle like with Gabriel wasn't the first time so this wasn't there last as she stood there, Michael, on the other hand, looked to Rachel.

"Rachel... what have you done." He said very angrily looking sharply at her.

CLAPPING

Just then the one person they feared the most clapped slowly walking in.

"Yes, what have you done?" the other spoke.

It made them all turn to Brittany who stood there leaning on a wall crossed arms against her chest.

"What the hell does "don't piss off an archangel" especially Michael, do you not get? Or did our brains fried over the years? Because last I heard he is the warrior the good son, and my senses are tingling to the fact you angered him..." she shook her head "tsk, tsk."

"Stay out of this, Brittany, you'll be dealt with later," Dean spoke up.

"No one... talks to her like that." It just pissed Michael off more.

"You're insane, you're siding with her!?" Sam asked unable to believe this.

"Don't worry, if she fears me as everyone has told me, she will..."

"Also, I didn't come to attack, not this time not yet at least... I came to him." She turned and pulled off the alarm as sprinklers set off "like what happened to the trickster, you guys are so stupid... angering an archangel, and cuffing him? Will not get him to listen Archangels are heavens most terrifying weapons if we hadn't forgotten... so I'd say for all your lives to leave him alone."

"Nope, sorry buttercup, you're coming too," Dean said as Sam went behind her and turned her to cuff Brittany as well, demon cuffs also so she doesn't try anything.

"You two are so going to regret this," Brittany warned them, with Michael watching, it just stirred up the Archangel further.

INT. – BUNKER

SCENE MOL= Men Of Letters ROOM

Michael pacing as he speaks, Brittany with little she had taken his hand to calm him before speaking he looked to Brittany and at the others "Even for you especially for you, this is stupid. Using me and your brother as bait to lure her, how generous."

Dean sarcastically said while he ignored the Angel/Demon relationship weirdness "Good to see you, too Mike."

That made Brittany look down and bite her lip.

"What's so funny?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, just the fact knowing Michael he really doesn't like that."

Michael interrupted while looking at Sam and Rachel. "Sam, Rach, You two look well. Last time I saw you in the Cage..."

"Okay, don't remind me, I only jumped in because—" "—Your twin brother, obviously."

Sam rolled his eyes "Yeah, it doesn't matter. We need your help. Her..."

The angel sat down beside the demon Brittany and sighed as he spoke already tired of this "I've heard. Repeatedly."

Castiel knew he fell in love with her too but couldn't bring himself to show it as he spoke "Well, then you're aware that..."

Raising his voice irritated the archangel could still hear Brittany shush him gently calming him down, keeping a hold of his right hand "I'm not aware of anything. You're asking me to trust you- you, who doomed me, you, who let Lucifer walk free while your own brother sat in hell."

Rachel spoke beginning to walk to the table "Doing what we do, we've had to get used to losing people. Probably too used to it. With Adam, we said goodbye because we thought we had to. We were wrong. I didn't even want to leave him."

Michael who shook his head at her raised an eyebrow as he replied "Well, don't tell me. Tell him."

[Eyes flash with blue light]

Now in control, he looked at his siblings with a smile "Hey, Rachel, Sam. Dean."

Rachel smiled immediately knowing it was her little brother "Hey, Adam."

Already have a movie night once she spent time with him or tried, to show that she loved her little brother.

Sam confused asking "Adam?"

Adam smiling held out his cuffed hands "Ha!" he chuckled as it made Rachel giggle a bit, he always knew even for a short time of knowing his big sister he wanted to try to make her laugh be the 'fun brother'

Dean spoke up "Wait, Mic- Michael lets you talk? I mean, he lets you be?"

Adam like he knew they played dumb but that was only him "Uh, yeah. In the Cage, we agreed. We only had each other. Brittany did everything to comfort me." He smiled at her.

Shaking the weirdness wondering what his damn brother saw in her walked up to the table. "Adam, look, I know we bailed on you, okay, and there is nothing that we can say to fix that."

Brittany rolled her eyes and began talking "Here's an idea, How about, uh "I'm sorry"? " she counted from five seconds they had before—

[Eyes flash with blue light]

Michael irritated took control "Enough." He turned to face Dean now "Why am I here?"

Castiel ignored his irritation as he began to talk "Michael, we needed to speak with you because Brittany is not who you think., you really think she cares about you as you said?"

Michael looked angry "If Brittany isn't who I think she is, then that's your problem, I love her."

She looked surprised so did the rest.

Dean seeing this as ridiculous he continued "Okay, I thought angels and demons don't go so well? Brittany is just using you."

Standing up to her defense he was angry as Brittany stood with him "I won't hear this. You're lying. I don't know what your agenda is, but you're lying." he pointed two fingers at each of them.

Castiel spoke "Brother."

[Eyes flash blue]

It was Adam again as he looked around even to her "Hey. It's Adam." He chuckled nervously "I'd give it a rest. He's not listening."

[Adam, Brittany, and Michael are alone in the MOL room]

Adam paced with his hands cuffed "So, I've been thinking. Maybe they're not lying."

Michael just huffed alongside Brittany as they stood at opposite ends both saying and thinking the exact words saying it "Ohh."

Adam clearly didn't see it the first time as he tried to explain further "H-Hear me out. Sam, Rachel, and Dean try to be on the right side of things. They actually do. They tried to talk me out of taking you two on, for example, out of all of this." He slightly muttered looking at his own situation.

Michael on one side folded his arms following her as he replied "So, you forgive them?"

Adam looked at them and spoke "of course, I forgive them, even Rachel, but that's not what this is about. It's- Look, if they tell you something's off with her, it's because they believe it's true. And if they believe it, it probably is true."

Smacking his lips as he spoke looking down "You and I have been together for years." He then looked at both "My Brittany and I have been together for eternity. I exist because she willed it."

Adam shook his head around "So; she's having a mid-eternity crisis. Or- Or, maybe you don't know and secondly, our Brittany as well as you think you do."

Smiling at him she looked to Adam then at Michael "ya know, it doesn't hurt to ask."

Annoyed he walked the staircase holding onto the railing "Oh. Mm." the archangel replied trying to contain his rage.

Continuing to speak Adam looked up at him "The point is demons keep secrets, right? Does it hurt to ask the question?"

Looking down he raised his voice looking at Adam and Brittany "Yes!" calmly now he continued noticing her startle "It would. It would mean that I doubt her. The good angel, her favorite, doubts his demon lover."

Curiously as Brittany leaned onto Adam since it didn't bother Michael because they were the same as he asked "You still care about that? After everything, they told you about her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh shiiit some tension, Michael isn't happy for what and how they called Brittany and treated her the way they did, Adam seems protective but so chill and laid back like wow, so having Michael back with Adam and Brittany involved who is the villain in this and she's not even harming anyone when with Aichael... and now the questions
> 
> 1\. I know I may or may not have brought her in the first book "The Angel Guardian" question is, how do you think the character development between Adam/Michael or Aicheal here is with Rachel and #2 How do you see as you read like do you like the new road I took with a change for a bit on the Aichael x OC Demon Brittany Lucifer's baby demon his most loyal?
> 
> 2\. Ever since, now we found out she's evil, the mother of Jack and holder of Gods' and Goddesses' powers and even beside them did you see any difference? In her character development? Do I need to improve... what's the story readers?
> 
> 3\. Do you believe that... yes it's like a harem (not the bad times when Harems were known as bad but) that Aichael having his witch has his first wife and mother of the universes first archangel child Anum Milligan who'll (P.S will be coming soon *winks smirking*) and now a demon lover can manage two at once or... who do you think fits the bill for Adam as a human but Michael who is the firstborn, the good son usually respectful would even dare be with a demon as we just witnessed his confession for Brittany?
> 
> 4\. Who would you like to see paired up (SORRY NO Destial it's supposed to be about Rachel x Castiel/Jimmy along with their own girlfriends/wives etc) that could be thrown in with the story going on. Ooh BONUS: What do you think of Jack having his first wife and child at such a young stage yet he knows the ropes?
> 
> 5\. Who'd you like to see more and who you'd like to see forever in this "road so far" That is paired or NOT paired to give me some ideas guys, the couples listed are those paired from eternity, recent, or just starting and are there as examples on who could help answer the question I asked you all on "who you'd like back and who would you like that is NOT paired up" besides Destial
> 
> I.e: Asherah and Chuck aka God and Goddess
> 
> Melinda and Adam/Michael + Brittany
> 
> Crowley x Serafina
> 
> Dean x Janet/Janelle
> 
> Rachel x Castiel/Jimmy
> 
> Jack x Sophie
> 
> 6\. If this could have gone differently with the way I wrote it... What do you think could have gone differently? I did bring Anum last chapter for the first time since we've seen her.
> 
> Now, I asked YOU SPN Family questions, do you have any for me? I know you're dying to know who I'd bring back from the dead, someone who IS alive come on there's gotta be something you can ask as many and I'll get back to that No, seriously you can ask anything about any of the characters, flashbacks you'd like to see from past episodes we never got to really see and could be changed the way I am making them so go ahead and ask :)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS, WARNING: If you have not seen The season 13 episodes DON'T read upcoming chapters then until you have.
> 
> This content contains spoilers from the episode, you've been warned.
> 
> This chapter is taken from season 13 episode 1 Lost and Found.


End file.
